Bases!
by Michiko Yuy
Summary: Have you ever wondered how far a Gundam Pilot has got with a girl! I know! I asked them!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing...darn....I wish I did! ^.^_

_Gundam Wings Bases!_

_Heero= We talked to Heero in a private interview and asked him personally how far he has gotten with a girl. Heero's response was a simple, he said. "Hn." So there you are, we asked and that's the answer that we got....but...since your such nice readers. Well tell you what we dug up on this man of mystery. We went and asked Relena what was going on with the two of them. "Heero and I just friends, He's like my Guardian Angel"...then we almost fell asleep listening to her long and drawn out speech, that went into a big peace talk. So we ran like hell from her to the other side of the earth, then hoped on a space ship and went to Heero's home on the L1 colony to ask him some more questions about this topic that has come up so often in conversations with anyone that likes Gundam Wing at all. Well after nice discussion with him we decided that Heero was ::drum roll :: on the Base system we rate Heero as a Virgin... maybe had a kiss or two but nothing else, he seems to have a problem with guns, and aiming them at people all the time. Even know that the whole I have my package showing all the time thing isn't cute and all... I thing it would start to push a girl away._

_Duo= Even know talking to Duo was a bunch of laughs... We just could seem to get on the topic with him... maybe it was the constant staring at his ...pretty..pretty eyes..and listening to his sexy voice. ::drools::... and all the lovely hair ::day dreaming::.. ::coughs::....umm well...maybe it was us that couldn't get to the topic at hand with him. So we went and asked Hilda about Duo. "Duo... Oh my .. umm I think Duo is a great guy, and he loves my cooking. I have to say well, Duo and I have had our moments together. ::blushes and runs off before she says something she'll regret::" After that we had a pretty good idea of Duo. ::drum roll:: Duo is not a virgin, We are sure that he has had sex... I mean just look at the guy... perfect in everyway possible... he is major cute guy material! Who wouldn't want to get him in the sack! So Duo is a HOME RUN! We told Duo what he was rated and well... ::sigh::.... someone got a date this Friday night. ::smiles wide::_

_Quatre= Well this one really isn't that hard if you ask me. We really didn't need to talk to anyone about this one at all, but to make sure we took a trip to the home of Dorothy Catalonia...then when at the door she ...well....slammed it in our faces. After getting over the pain of this we went to the rich Quatre Winner's house to ask him. "what?... you want to know if I've ever been with a girl?... well sure I have." 0.o;; -_-;; ;;00;; us really? we asked him. "of course... I'm with three right now aren't I?" After that we left now understanding. ::drum roll:: on the System we have to say that Quatre is a virgin....big virgin .... couldn't be anymore of one. Quatre won't be with a woman until he's married we're sure. The reason most likely is that he's just to sweet to not be one. _

_Trowa= We had a good idea of Trowa. Look at him.... hot....Latin... his hair is a little creepy but you can get that fixed. So we took a trip to the circus! YAY! and after the show we went to talk to Trowa about the question. "You want to know if I'm a virgin?... well, I've done some stuff... but I've never, you know." You Trowa! Never!? "Nope." Why not? You could have any girl you wanted!? "I know...but ...you see....it's Catharine she won't let me date." oh...I see.... I feel very sorry for you. Thank you for telling the truth. ::runs off to cry, that Trowa is::...well....::drum roll:: it seems that Trowa is because of his sister of course.... I bet if she wasn't around... he would be the next! the NEXT! RICKY MARTIAN! 0.0;; o.0; other two ...well....maybe not Ricky._

_WuFei= we slowly approached WuFei's house on the L5 Colony and knocked lightly. Since we were all women we knew that we were going to get yelled at as soon as he opened the door. "hello?" umm WuFei, Hello, I'm here to do a interview. And I was wondering if you've ever had sex? he then stared at us for about ten minutes then tossed us a book on Chinese laws, and a picture of his wedding. "Stupid Onna's." he then slammed the door on us. After about two months of translating the book we discovered the answer to this question! ::drum roll:: Well, according to Chinese Law, A newly married couple has to have sex before they are really married, and since WuFei was....that means......WuFei....made a HOME RUN!....0.o;;; the three of us. Who would of thought?_

_And it seems that this is the end of this ...and the score is _

_Heero= has hand some things but not much 1st base_

_Duo= Duo duh! Home Run!_

_Quatre= ..umm.....need I go farther? still sitting on the bench_

_Trowa= TROWA! 3rd Base_

_WuFei= Who would of thought? ...home run?_

_ok...so what did you think?...I was thinking of doing another interview with them about something else soon?... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! //_^_


	2. HELP!

Bases II

_Bases II _

_Bases has returned to the screen!_

_Well we got so many responses for this, that I had to do another interview with everyone on Gundam Wing...but what is the question this time?_

_Well, a few people wanted to know about Zechs' and Noin's. So we decided to take on this job.... not an easy on I tell you. He's a hard one to track down, along with Noin. When we found the two, it was a little hard to guess at first. So... we got Noin alone in the kitchen and asked her. "Me, and Zechs...well... ::sighs::... sorry, I think the three of you are a little two young to know about that stuff ::blushes and walks off:: I'm 16!!! me (jen) I'm 16 too! camera girl (jay) ....well...I'm 13...I don't think I should know about that stuff yet... my mom might get mad makeup artist (beth) ::looks at her evily::....shut up... me. After that we walked back out into the living room and sat down. So... Zechs we have a question for you. We wanted to know if you've ever been with a girl? " You came all the way out here to ask me that?.... Of course I have!... what do you take me for, some little virgin?" Well... of course not Zechs...so....you have.. that's what I thought...but they said that you were ::other two glare at me:: umm..-_-;; yeah so.. thanks for your time... Well..then we left his little hideout... and no... I can't tell you where it is... sorry he might not like all the visitors. ::drum roll:: Well...it's Zechs people.. not a hard one.. he has made it around the bases a few time.. I wouldn't mind too either...lol_

_well.....that's Zech...and Noin.... hee hee ^.^;;_

_Jay: well what is the next interview Jen?_

_Jen:... I really don't know yet. ::sits back at her desk::_

_Beth: umm...well... your readers like the Gundam guys a lot it looks like._

_Jen: hmm...._

_Jay: And I don't mind looking at them ::smirks::_

_Jen: But..what about?...what is the question...that everyone wants to know..._

_Jay: I think we answered that one in the last interview._

_Beth: ::sigh::...yeah...who would of thought...Quatre?_

_Jen and Jay: 0.0......everyone..._

_Beth: ::laughs a little and gets up and leave the room for some water::_

_Jen:...hmm...I got it!...I know what everyone wants to know!_

_~*~*~*~*~*next day*~*~*~*~*~*_

_That morning we hoped into my spaceship and took off the Heero Yuy's home on 1L again, when we got there we knocked on the door and Heero answered it with a rasied eyebrow. "What are you three doing back here?" Well...Mr. Yuy..umm..we have a new question for you from your fans...._

_Ok Guys, I Want to know what the Question should be.... I'm clueless here... what to you want to know as the reader of this stuff??_

_Thanks_


End file.
